


Anything

by Itrustyoutokillme



Series: Hooked by a Swan [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dominant Killian, F/M, dom play, fantasy roleplay, smutty smut smut, submissive Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/Itrustyoutokillme
Summary: After talking about their fantasies, Emma decides to indulge Killian for his birthday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [@laschazti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laschatzi) for giving this a quick go over and making sure Killian only had one hand where he needed it, and Emma was laying on her back ;) Thank you so much! 
> 
> I will also post updates to tumblr, so if you wanted to follow me there, i am [@artistic-writer](https://artistic-writer.tumblr.com/)
> 
> There are two parts to this one because I had to split it in two, so you'll have to comment, like and reblog to get the second part my lovelies ;)

_Anything._

When Emma had asked Killian what he had wanted for his birthday, his reply had been simply one word. The three syllables that would leave her options open and frustrate her to no end at the same time. What do you buy for a pirate? Technically, they can take whatever they want. Emma had pondered on her decision for days until finally it dawned on her that the answer to all of her problems was staring her in the face the whole entire time.

_Anything._

Preparing dinner had always been a two person job for them, and Emma loved the sexual innuendo that often accompanied it. It had all started that one morning, way back in the start of their relationship when she was making pancakes. The rare moment alone had afforded them a little intimacy and normalcy, and so they had since made a point of recreating it whenever they could.

“I was thinking about your birthday…” Emma had begun that night over dinner. A handful of crisp, washed salad leaves adorned their plates, the tiny droplets of water from the quick rinse she had given the leaves sprinkling over the plate in front of her. She quickly stepped to the side and began slicing more salad.

Killian walked up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around Emma’s middle, pulling her to him and away from the sink. She smelled of her vanilla and coconut body wash, and her still damp hair was tied up into a loose bun on the back of her head.

“Oh?” He pressed his nose into the soft patch of skin behind her ear, his lips turning up at the edges into a small smile when he felt her arch back into him. Killian was not bothered by his birthday in the slightest, it was just another day, but the fact that Emma wanted to do something for him made his heart swell.

Emma’s eyes fluttered closed and her hands stilled over the chopping board where she had been busy slicing a cucumber. Chances were, if she tried to continue, she would lose a finger or two from lack of concentration. Killian was intoxicating when he was standing so close to her, and Emma could feel the hard planes of his chest pressing into her back.

Emma gulped hard and her body involuntarily leaned into his, his groin rubbing into the curve of her behind. “Yes,” Emma swallowed again, opening her eyes and trying to concentrate. “You said you’d like anything.”

Killian nodded slowly, his scruff tickling at the skin of Emma’s neck. All of the hairs on the back of her neck jumped to attention, and she felt her scalp prickle. “Aye, Swan, I do remember saying that,” Killian whispered into the shell of her ear, letting his tongue flick over the soft, warm skin.

Killian’s hand smoothed over the flatness of Emma’s stomach and around her hip, his fingers digging into the skin there, a small growl of pleasure escaping his throat. His hook held her firmly in place, the cool metal point looping through the belt loop of her jeans. Emma was suddenly glad they were preparing a salad for dinner, because then at least it wouldn’t matter if it went cold whilst they indulged in each other.

“Well, I was thinking…,” Emma twisted her body in his grasp and turned herself around so she was pressed against the countertop. Killian pulled his hook from her jeans momentarily, so he did not get twisted up in her turn, but quickly replaced his claim to her jeans. He pulled against the material as he slid his hook back into the loop and pinned her to the wooden surface with a gentle push.

“You are very sexy when you wash salad…” Killian flicked his eyes over her face, giving Emma a sly grin.

Emma pressed her hands to his chest, flattening her palms out over his pecs and giving him a slight push. “Stop,” she giggled, rolling her eyes. “This is serious.”

Killian pulled back slightly, tilting his head sideways and changing his smile to an innocent boyish smirk. Emma could see that his eyes were already darkened by his desire, the outer ring of his iris a dark grey and the hues having turned a stormy blue.

“So is this,” Killian dropped his gaze between them and Emma followed his stare. Even through his faded black skin tight jeans, Emma could see that he was sporting an erection. Her core clenched and she felt the flush of arousal surge through her inner walls at the sight. “And this time I do not intend to calm the beast with a quick and bracing shower.”

“Killian…,” Emma lifted her gaze back up to his and he rolled his bottom lip between his teeth, the skin at the edges turning white as he bit down. Emma’s hands slipped from his chest, tracing the lines of his abdomen as they did so, and toying with the buckle of his belt.

Killian’s breath hitched in his throat when he heard the clatter of metal against metal followed by the stretching of leather as Emma unbuckled his belt. Her small fingers tugged at the bottom of his dark blue cotton tee and it was lifted to expose his lightly furred stomach. The dark patch in the middle tapered into his jeans and Emma’s tongue darted out to lick her lips.

“I know what I want to give you,” Emma purred, tickling her fingertip through the line of hair leading out of his jeans.

Killian’s stomach sunk in as he sucked in a breath and his arousal twitched uncomfortably in the confines of his jeans.

“Go on…,” Killian’s hand found her face, cupping her cheek in his palm and tenderly thumbing over her cheek. Emma looked up into his eyes, stilling her hands when her fingers dipped inside the waistband of the denim. “Don’t keep a man waiting, Swan…”

A nervous laugh escaped from Emma’s mouth and she shook her head in an automatic response to dipping it forward. Her tied hair wobbled sideways on the back of her head but did not fall. Killian lifted his hook and brushed it over the side of Emma’s damp hair, making her shiver at the feel of it. Emma would be lying if she had never had a fantasy involving his hook.

“Remember when we talked about fantasies?” Emma lifted her head once more, steeling her gaze directly into Killian’s soul. How could he forget? Killian’s heart beat a little faster in his chest and his mouth hung open a little as he grinned.

“Aye,” he said excitedly, anticipation lacing his honey like voice.

“Remember that one you had…”

“Which one, love?” Killian interrupted her eagerly and Emma’s cheeks pinked under her blush. Killian’s thumb grew hotter under her flushed skin and he shifted his grip to run his thumb over the plumpness of her lips.

Emma’s hand darted up to stop his movement, causing his hand to still against her lips. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and in a motion that made his hot, throbbing member stretch to its limits, Emma sucked his thumb into her mouth. The pad of his thumb reached the back of her tongue and Emma swallowed around it, sucking along its length and releasing it with a pop.

Killian stopped breathing. His lung became tight in his chest and he felt like he needed to rip off his shirt to help himself breathe better. The skin on his arms and legs stood up and his blood pounded through his ears. He swallowed a dry lump down his throat and panted a shaky breath.

“That one,” Emma said seductively, letting the weight of Killian’s hand fall between them. His knuckles bumped into his painful erection and he winced, pulling his hips backwards.

“Gods, Emma…,” He shivered. “With the chain?”

Emma wiggled her eyebrows at him and the side of her lips twisted up into a smirk. “With the chain,” she confirmed with a slow nod, leaning her entire body against his and finally releasing the pressure in his jeans when she popped them open.

“When?” Killian clutched her to him eagerly, his hand smoothing over the swell of her behind and pulling him to her roughly. Emma gasped and then a surge of excitement rushed through her.

“Aren’t we a little impatient, Captain?” She teased, dipping her hand into the waistband of his boxers and barely touching the hardness of him. Killian growled audibly and Emma watched his face contently when the muscles of his jaw twitched.

“Ooo, Captain. I like that,” Killian stepped into her space, closing the gap between them and capturing her lips with his. His lips were hot and Emma’s met his ferociously, teasing his open with her tongue. Killian’s lightly whiskered chin rubbed against hers and Emma moaned into the kiss, one hand staying firmly in his boxers whilst the other reached up behind Killian’s head and buried itself in his lengthening hair.

Emma gripped hard, pulling his short, dark locks as she tore his lips from hers. Killian loved it when Emma was in charge, taking her pleasure however she saw fit, but he had always had a dominant side that yearned to be let out. There was never an opportunity before. Domination was not about pain, or suffering, or humiliation. Instead, it was about absolute trust in the person you loved, and Killian had found that with Emma.

Killian sucked in a breath through his teeth when Emma’s fingers wrapped around his member, the tiny bead of pre cum already seeping from the tip. “I will call you Captain,” Emma droned slowly, watching the twist in his brow as she worked her hand up and down his length. Killian’s breath hitched in his throat and he jerked his hips into her palm.

“I would very much like that,” Killian purred on a shaky breath, his words disjointed and almost a plea on his lips. He tilted his head forward when she let go of his hair and peeled his eyes open to look at her once more. “And you are alright with this?”

His tiny thought of doubt made Emma smile at him sweetly and she stilled her hand in his boxers. “Are you?” She nodded at him. “I mean, I know you like it when I am in charge,” She bit her tongue and twisted her hand over his scorching, velvety length once more. An audible gasp tumbled from Killian’s throat and he pulled his hook from her belt loop, holding it aloft beside her head.

“I’m leaving this on,” he whispered darkly, his eyes following hers when she looked at his hook quickly.

“I would like that,” Emma bit the inside of her mouth.

“And will you be a good girl?” Killian bowed his head at her, his voice changing to a more seductive dominance that made Emma’s skin shudder with excitement. She had also had a similar fantasy, so this wasn’t just going to be for Killian.

“Yes, of course I will,” Emma smiled sweetly, pushing her hand down further and cupping Killian’s balls. Her finger stroked at the skin behind them, the hairless patch of nerves causing Killian to harden even more.

Killian grabbed her hand, stopping her teasing. Emma looked at him with a sideways look, confusing knitting her brow together. “Yes, what?” He prompted, the blood in his erection screaming at his brain to let her continue.

Emma smirked and run her tongue over the back of the teeth. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest and she saw the darkness in Killian’s eyes. Her own green hues were alight with passion and she knew she was going to enjoy their game.

“I’m sorry,” she said innocently, averting her gaze downwards. “Yes, Captain.”

“That’s a good girl,” Killian released her hand, trailing his fingertips up the bare skin of her arm. “You know, good girls receive the best rewards,” he wiggled an eyebrow at her and Emma looked up, her sparkling eyes catching his. “Would you like a reward, Emma?”

Killian tucked a loose strand of her slightly frizzy blonde lock behind her ear, hooking his finger under Emma’s chin and tilting her chin to his. He leaned forward and for a second, Emma froze, her hand pulling from his jeans and her arms looping around the back of his neck. Her fingertips danced in the fine, wispy hairs there and she felt Killian lean his entire weight against her. The countertop was harshly digging into her back, but something much more delicious was digging into the apex of her thighs.

“Yes, Captain,” Emma smiled. As much as she enjoyed having the power to bring him to his knees, she was also enjoying the fact that Killian could doing exactly the same to her.

“You’re so beautiful,” Killian broke character for a second, marvelling over Emma’s rounded features, her rosy cheeks and long eyelashes perfection on her face. The slight rise of her cheekbones under her smooth skin was too tempting to resist and Killian brushed the back of his knuckles down one side of her face. Emma’s lips spread into a smile and she blinked slowly, accenting the curve of her lashes for him.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she teased.

“You are a bloody marvelous creature, Emma Swan,” Killian insisted again and then his lips twisted into a wry smile.

“I try,” Emma shrugged casually.

“What happens if I am too much for you?” His eyebrow jumped up on his face and he ran his hand over his lips nervously. His words were laced with double meanings, but Emma knew exactly what he meant and she gave him a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry,” She brushed the hair from his face, smoothing it over his brow and then trailing her fingertip down behind his ear. “We will make sure we have a safe word in case I want you to stop.”

Killian’s eyebrow raised even higher and he cocked his head sideways. “It seems someone has been doing a little research into my fantasy,” he chuckled lightly.

Emma blushed a little, the hotness in her cheeks prickling over her alabaster skin. “It might be one of mine too,” she admitted softly. “And I trust you, Killian, with everything I have,” She flattened her hand over his cheek and he nudged into her touch. “I love you.”

Emma’s words sent a rush of emotion through him and Killian and he could do only one thing. He closed the already minute gap between their faces, seizing her lips in a frenzied kiss that would undoubtedly leave them both gasping. Emma crushed her face to his, noses pressed side by side and lifted her chin to meet each thrust of his tongue. Killian stepped back, pulling her with him and never breaking the kiss.

Emma’s hands jumped to his shoulders, pushing against him gently to encourage him backwards. Her fingers moved quickly, grabbing at the hem of his shirt and pulling it up over his head, their lips parting for only a second. Killian’s hand went to work on the buttons of her blouse, popping each button through its hole as he stumbled backwards towards the bottom of the staircase.

Emma giggled against his lips, her fingertips brushing over the softness of his chest hair. She felt Killian’s nipples peak to attention under her touch, pebbling and stretching on his chest. The muscles in his back flexed as she roamed her hands over them, Emma’s long, nimble fingers touching every part of him she could lay her hands on after she had helped his rid her of her blouse.

Clothes fell to the fall on after the other, littering their path to their bedroom. Emma’s white blouse landed haphazardly over the bottom of the handrail, caught on the flat wooden square adorning the post. Killian’s shirt was further away, having landed just outside the kitchen, and his jeans were kicked off somewhere, somehow managing to keep his balance the entire time.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Killian lifted his hook, the sharp point digging into the bun at the back of Emma’s head and he pulled, snapping the elasticated tie that had previously held it in place. Emma’s hair tumbled over her shoulders, a delightful mixture of damp and dry, dark and light blonde, cascading over her shoulders and tickling at the swell of her breasts.

They parted, both needing to breathe, frantically sucking in oxygen to soothe the burning in their lungs. Killian gulped, his eyes roaming over the valley of Emma’s breasts and the soft swell of them nestled provocatively in her bra. His erection was less painful now, only confined in his loose fitting boxers, and he watched Emma pop the button on her jeans and push them to her feet hurriedly.

“It’s a good job we only have salad for dinner,” she told him quickly, panting hard and kicking her jeans aside when she stepped from them.

“Aye,” Killian agreed, grabbing her hip and pulling her to him once more. Her lips met his again, mouths open and tongues duelling instantly. Emma flattened her hands over Killian’s chest, scraping her nails through his chest hair and growling out loud at the sensation as she pushed him backwards down the hall.

Killian stumbled and Emma grabbed onto his shoulders, helping him right himself with a playful laugh. “Careful!” She squeaked, pulling him to her once more. “There is no rush,” she lied, the ache between her thighs growing with every second now that she no longer had the seam of her jeans to rub against.

“Oh, you little…” Killian gritted his teeth in aroused frustration, grabbing Emma roughly by the arm and pushing her through the doorway to their bedroom. He had been sporting his erection for far too long and now it was just a matter of sating the beast within him and Emma with a quick and dirty fucking.

Emma laughed heartily, pretending to stagger through the doorway and falling dramatically over the bed. She rocked backwards on the bed, deftly slipping her underwear down over her thighs, down her legs and tossing them at her husband as he stalked closer to the bed. Killian caught the black, lacy panties and lifted them to his face, inhaling Emma’s scent with a groan. “You see what you do to me?” Emma said breathlessly, unhooking the clasp of her bra and throwing the underwired scrap of material behind her.

Killian stopped when his knees bumped the edge of the bed and he grinned down at Emma darkly. His eyes were almost black now, and the tent of his boxers was more than evident. Emma bit her lip, pressing her thighs together and feeling the warm dampness of her own excitement coat her thighs. Knowing he was watching her so intently, Emma opened her legs as she writhed, giving him a quick look at the glistening of her sex.

“Fuck…” Killian gasped and his erection twitched again. His memory of being inside Emma paled in comparison to the real thing. Emma quickly slid forward to the edge of the bed, grabbing his boxers and yanking them down his legs. Killian hissed, the sensitive tip of his member brushing the waistband of his boxers and Emma just smirked at his reaction.

“There…” Emma sighed contently, leaning forward and enclosing her lips over the head of him. She circled her tongue over his tip, dipping it into the hole there and enjoying the taste of him on her taste buds. She hummed a little, the noise vibrating down in her chest and then released him as quickly as she had begun her teasing. “That’s better.”

“Emma…” Killian warned, his tone deep and low. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last, especially if she was taking the torturous route of sucking him slowly. He didn’t want that just yet. He wanted to save that for his birthday present.

Emma looked up at him through her eyelashes, fluttering them innocently. “You don’t want me to suck you?”

“Gods…” Killian growled, trying desperately to push the lump in his throat down with a dry swallow. “...I cannot assure stamina if you do,” Killian laughed.

Emma pouted a little but then leaned forward, taking him into her mouth whole. The tip of his length brushed the back of her throat and Emma felt him grow even harder at the quick and unexpected sensation around him. She only sucked once, coating his length in her spittle as she withdrew him from her lips. “Then fuck me, Captain.”

The blood in his veins roared through his ears at her words, rendering him deaf for a second as he struggled to comprehend her request. “On your knees,” he commanded, shuffling his weight and parting his legs a little so he could plant his weight evenly behind her.

An wicked grin spread across Emma’s face and she rolled over, wiggling her behind at him as she pushed herself up onto her knees and rested her front down on her elbows. Killian’s mouth filled with saliva where he had forgot to swallow, the sight of Emma’s plush, pink wetness right in front of him too much to bear. He stepped forward at the same time as Emma leaned backwards and his oozing tip brushed over her entrance.

“Oh, you’re so wet, love,” Killian sighed painfully, grasping himself in his hand and resting his hook to Emma’s hip. He held her in place with the curve of it, the cold metal scorching into her skin.

“Only for you,” Emma whimpered, pushing her weight back and drawing him into her a little.

“I’m not going to last long,” Killian admitted shyly, inching himself into her drenched core slowly, letting Emma adjust to his considerable girth. She moaned, the burning sensation around her walls making her g-spot tingle and throb painfully within her.

“Fuck…” Emma gasped when he was fully inside of her. Killian’s softly haired abdomen brushed her cheeks and Emma kept them still, enjoying the feel of him inside of her, stretching her to her max. Emma spread her knees even wider on the edge of the bed, and buried her face into the duvet as she reached between her legs to circle her clit. She relaxed a little, her back sagging closer to the bed and she felt her nipples brush the sheets as she toyed with the sensitive nub between her folds.

“Alright, love?” Killian always made sure she was okay, even in the middle of such an act. He was large and he knew it was sometimes difficult for Emma to accommodate him with little foreplay.

“Oh, fuck, Killian…” Emma sighed, her voice muffled by the thick comforter. He hadn’t even moved yet and she was so worked up that he was sure he could feel her walls beginning to contract around him already. Emma increased the speed of her clitoral stimulation, pressing harder to the tingling bundle of nerves.

When Emma pulled forward, Killian took that as his sign to start moving and he gripped the jut of her hips and pulled her back into him roughly. He felt her shiver and a squeal of pleasure jumped from her mouth, absorbed by the thick duvet. Killian moved again, pulling his hips backward and them jerking into her again roughly, Emma’s entire body moving forward on the bed.

“Oh fuck…” Emma sucked in a breath at her words, the only ones she could say as Killian thrust into her over and over, relentlessly filling her with his length. She felt amazing, her inner core burning at his smooth shaft and her juices coating him with every thrust. Killian watched himself disappear into her each time, the glistening wetness of her juices making a delicious sound that he found almost as arousing as sex itself.

“Don’t...stop…Right there....” Emma panted, her hand moving sideways over her clit and her fingers becoming coated in her juices. She was so wet and so turned on that she couldn’t hold back any longer. Emma was so close to her release, her free hand stretched out over her head and clutching at the material of their duvet cover. She twisted it awkwardly in her grasp, needing something to ground her to reality.

Killian felt the ache in the bottom of his stomach, the familiar sign of his own climax beginning to peak. He grasped at Emma’s skin, pulling her back onto his length of each thrust of his hips, relishing in the tiny squeaks of pleasure that escaped her mouth each time. Killian’s movements became so quick that he wasn’t even sure he was actually leaving her body any more, instead pounding his hardness against the ribbed edge of her g-spot just inside of her with swift jerks of his hips.

Emma cried out, white flashes behind her eyes temporarily blinding her as she reached her peak. She froze, her entire body going rigid and limp at the same time. Killian held her tightly, working her orgasm from her, driving into her even after he felt her inner core beging to flutter around his member. Emma’s hand fell from her own body, grabbing the covers above her head in a mirror image of her other hand and she pulled it to her face.  
Killian reached between her legs with hook, slowing his thrusts to a torturous speed that kept her in a heightened state of orgasm, and pressed the cool metal to the delicate bundle of nerves pulsing between her thighs. Emma squeaked so loudly that she buried her face in the covers, biting down on the fabric to stifle her screams. Killian grinned a wolfish smile and slowly circled the the curve of the hook over her clit, watching Emma’s body twitch and shudder involuntarily as he did so.

It was all he needed to find his own climax, hot, ropes of white seed shooting into her core. Emma yelped a little when his hook brushed her inner thigh, the sharp point making her shiver with pleasurable pain. Killian dived into her even slower, dragging out his own release and making sure that he emptied everything he had into Emma’s quivering core.

Emma was lost. Or dead, she couldn’t tell. Her vision had not returned and all she could feel were the lazy thrusts of her husband as he extended her pleasure. There was nothing else grounding her to this world except him and Emma went limp on the bed, collapsing into a heap of exhaustion when Killian finally relented his assault and pulled his still hard member from her.

“Oh my god…” Emma panted, her slightly sweaty brow pressed to the bed.

Killian ran his hand over her back, enjoying the feel of her skin. It was so soft and buzzed with her climax, a proud, manly grin forcing its way across his face at the thought of how he made her feel. Emma stretched, clenching all of her muscles, enjoying the way her clit still throbbed weakly as her orgasm ebbed away.

A quick, sharp slap to her ass cheek jolted her from her afterglow and she looked over her shoulder to see the primal grin of Killian’s face. His hand grabbed the globe her arse again, and he growled as he kneaded the flesh in his palm, smacking it again. “Exquisite…” he breathed, rubbing his hand over the pinked flesh to soothe the pain he had inflicted.

“Mmmmm…” Emma hummed contently. “I think we are going to enjoy your birthday,” she bit her lip between her teeth once more, rolling over onto her hip. “Captain…” she winked at him flirtatiously.

Killian caught a little ooze that seeped from his tip, the almost clear stickiness pushed from his cock as it began to go soft. He toyed with the ejaculate on his fingertips before slapping his hand to Emma’s behind once more, roughly grabbing the skin and digging in his fingernails. She gasped and he ground his teeth together, wishing his recovery time was shorter.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Killian's birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on tight, this is your final warning ;)

One week had passed since Emma had told Killian what she was doing for his birthday. Surprises were overrated anyway, right? She would rather get him something that he really wanted, something that would forever be etched into his memory, so what better than playing out one of his fantasies?

As it turned out, Killian’s fantasy was a simple one. Emma was to pleasure him whilst on her knees, obeying his every command. He had wanted her to wear a collar so he could control his own pleasure if need be, and when emma had given him a quizzical look he had simply explained that wearing a collar meant she belonged to someone. She belonged to him. In return, also part of his fantasy, Killian promised to pleasure her in ways she would never forget.

Emma would be lying if she didn’t feel turned on by the mere thought of what was going to happen today. They had talked at great length about it too, which had just built it up even more. It was important to them that they both understood what was going to happen. That way, they both stood to benefit from the experience, and not just Killian.

The fantasy was a cross between roleplay and dom play and when Killian had told Emma, she was unable to hide the blush across her cheeks. In a way, when he had told her, she was glad it was late at night and she was mostly hidden in the darkness of their bedroom. And what did she expect? He had been the captain of a ship, of a crew, sailing his way through realms in charge of everything within his reach.

Killian wanted to be in charge, and she would let him.

The finer details made her skin itch with anticipation. Emma had tried her hardest to focus whilst at work today, but it was to no avail. She simply could not stop thinking about Killian at home, setting up for their evening. Thankfully, Storybrooke was taking a well deserved break from crime and curses, so Emma had spent most of the day sitting at her desk fingering through paperwork and transferring older paper cases into the system.

It was the chain aspect that really made her skin prickle. Killian had mentioned how he wanted to be in control and with only one hand, he had always wished for his hook to be able to be part of the play. Emma had, at some point, mentioned she would wear a chain style collar, only a lightweight one, but the links would offer him the opportunity he wanted. Emma would never forget the spark in Killian’s eyes when she had suggested such a thing, as if she was reading his mind of a thought he was afraid to vocalise.

And she would be lying if she wasn’t delighted by the thought of her only wearing a chain whilst she fulfilled the rest of his fantasy.

Emma watched the clock tick on the wall, blowing out a breath on a frustrated sigh. Her head rested on her palm, her blonde locks lightly curled and tumbling over her arm where they pooled on the desk. Emma hadn’t actually completed any work for a few hours, and she was toying with the idea of leaving early when her phone jumped across the desk. Emma jumped back a little, watching the phone vibrate its way across the wooden surface in front of her.

Killian’s name flashed up on the display and Emma scooped it up hurriedly, swiping the screen and answering the call.

“Hey,” she chirped, a smile instantly gracing her face.

“Hey yourself,” Killian replied, the tone of his voice already a little dark. Emma wondered why, but she figured it best not to ask.

“I’m bored,” Emma announced quickly before he could say anything else, her irritation lacing her words. Killian let out a chuckle and Emma thought he sounded a little echoed. “Where are you?” she quizzed with a grin.

“In the bathroom,” Killian droned smoothly.

“Dare I ask why?” Emma laughed again, leaning back in her chair and pushing some stray strands of hair from her face. The cheap office chair creaked under her weight and a loud cracking noise made Emma shift a little.

“Well…” Killian began softly. “...You know what day it is…”

Emma nodded, clutching her phone to her ear. “I do,” she whispered into the phone, crossing her feet over at the ankles under her desk. “Happy Birthday.”

“And so you know what is happening when you come home,” Killian continued, almost whispering his seductive tones into her ear as if he was right next to her.

“Yeah…” Emma said simply, her voice cracking a little.

“Well, I am preparing,” Killian grinned wickedly, flicking his eyes down his naked torso to where his impressive erection bobbed proudly against his stomach. He had stopped his masturbation midway through to call his wife and tease her a little.

Emma’s tongue darted out to lick her lips and she shot a look towards the door of the sheriff’s office. Content that nobody was about to interrupt her, or hear her words, she settled back into the chair, its discomfort quickly forgotten.

“I’ve sent you one of those photographic messages,” Killian beamed proudly. He pushed himself to his feet from where he was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, and looked over his torso in the mirror behind the door.

“You did?” Emma’s words were a mixture of anticipation and pride, surprised he had remembered how to.

“Aye,” Killian perched the cell phone on his shoulder and flattened it to his ear with a lift of his shoulder. It freed up his hand and he casually began stroking his length once more. “Take a look, Swan,” he encouraged her darkly.

Emma bit her bottom lip between her teeth and quickly pulled her phone from her ear, checking for a message she must have missed through all of her boredom. Her fingers tapped at the screen, furiously opening the message and waiting for the image to appear. When it did, Emma gasped and groaned in the same breath, the apex of her crossed legs tingling with the familiar ache Killian always enticed from her body.

The photo was as Emma suspected. Killian’s erection rested on the curve of his hook and there was a slight, sticky sheen to the curve on his tip. Emma’s eyes roamed over the image and she licked her lips salaciously, wishing she could see him working himself harder than she was imagining.

“I can’t wait for later,” Killian’s words shook her back to her reality and she pressed the cell phone back to her ear. The screen was cooler than before, or maybe Emma’s skin was hotter, she wasn’t sure.

“I’m coming home early,” Emma told him firmly, pushing her chair back across the floor on the office with a scrape. The wheels had long since enjoyed moving smoothly, and there was a huge indent in the floor as proof.

“Good. I’ll be waiting,” Killian said simply, hanging up the call.

  
Emma practically ran to her car, yanking open the door of the old yellow bug and jumping into the driver's seat. There was a few people who had tried to stop and talk to her on the way, but she brushed them off with a polite apology. Tonight was too important to her to let a random conversation ruin her mood.

Emma was also thankful for the lack of traffic in their sleepy little town. It made her journey home much quicker, even if she was aroused at the slightest way her legs rubbed together when she shifted the gears and pushed down on the clutch pedal. Emma felt hot, her skin itched to be touched and she sucked in a breath, blowing it out just as quickly as she had inhaled.

It didn’t help her anticipation.

Even though they had skimmed over the details of tonight, Emma and Killian had done only that. Skimmed. She had no idea what was waiting for her when she returned home. This was the first time Emma had ever submitted to anyone in a sexual context this seriously. Her entire body thrummed with excitement and it made her feel liberated. There wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do for Killian, and who knew where tonight would take their sex life.

Emma arrived home in a record time, sitting outside in the yellow confines of her car just thinking. Her hands clenched around the worn, smooth edges of the steering wheel and she looked out of the window towards the house. It looked as it always did and for a second, Emma wondered what Killian was up to inside. She smiled, pulling her key from the ignition and pulling the handle with a squeak, pushing the door open and stepping onto the curb.

Emma’s flat shoes fell silently against the concrete path as she made her way to the wide, white wooden steps of their porch. Reaching out her hand, Emma pulled her weight up the steps with the handrail. Her palms were clammy and they stuck to the shiny wooden surface briefly before she shuffled her hand further up the rail. Emma felt her heart begin to beat faster in her chest and she took another breath, pushing her door key into the lock of the door and opening it with a click.

The door swung open and there was silence. Emma peered into the house, looking left into the kitchen area and then right into the lounge. Killian was in neither and the only sound was the soft ticking of the clock in the hall. Emma frowned, kicking off her shoes without bothering to untie the laces and letting them fall into a heap behind the door as she swung it closed behind her.

“Honey, I’m home,” Emma called sweetly, a smirk playing across her lips as she shrugged her leather jacket from her shoulders and moved to hang it on the coat rack beside the basement door. She paused with her hands still gripping the edges of her jacket, straining her ears to hear anything.

Only the sound of nothing filled her ears and Emma twisted her lips as her brows knitted together again. Was this part of the fantasy? Content that Killian was nowhere on the lower level of the house, Emma made her way to the bottom of the stairs and lifted her gaze to the top of the stairs as she climbed them.

There was one floorboard in their bedroom that creaked and Emma froze in place near the top of the flight when she heard it. Killian was in their bedroom, and he was moving around near to their en suite bathroom, the creak of the rickety board giving away his position. Emma knew that Killian knew where it was, and so smiled to herself at his signal.

Emma’s footsteps fell silently on the plush covering of the hall, the balls of her feet sinking into the carpet like sand. She paused outside of the bedroom door, listening for any sound from the other side before she pushed the handle down and let it swing open. She looked in to see Killian walking across the room leaving wet footprints in his wake. He was naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist, tucked in as his hip to hold it in place.

Emma leaned on the door frame and smirked, crossing her arms over her chest and watching her husband move. He was graceful, no doubt from years of fancy sword fighting footwork, and Emma let her eyes roam over his body hungrily. The layer of hair on his chest was still damp from his obvious shower, tiny droplets reflecting the daylight from outside dully, and he was rubbing a smaller white towel over his wet hair.

“There you are,” Emma announced her arrival and Killian snapped the towel from his head and gave her a grin. His tousled locks fell over his face and he dabbed at the sides of his face, soaking up some stray droplets of water.

“Hey, love,” he said a little breathlessly after ruffling the water from his hair so vigorously. “I didn’t think you would actually come home early,” he smiled at her, closing the gap between then and tossing the damp towel in his hand to the end of the bed.

Emma stepped into the room, her body arching into his as he met her and wrapped an arm around her waist. The stub of his other arm curled into the small of her back and Killian laced his fingers with hers as he kissed her softly. Emma kissed him back, stretching her fingers between his and tiptoeing, pushing her tongue deeper into his mouth.

“I’ve been thinking about today all day,” Emma admitted, shuffling her weight from one foot to the other and wrapping her hands around the back of Killian’s neck, interlocking her fingers behind his head. His wet hair was cool against her hands as she stroke her fingers through it, watching a tiny droplet of water run down over the pulse in his neck.

“So have I,” Killian said, holding Emma firmly to him and grinding his hips into hers.

“I saw,” Emma raised her brow at him and bit her lip as she remembered the photo he had sent her. The skin under her teeth paled and Emma looked over his half naked form ardently.

“That little teaser photograph?” Killian made a noise through his breathe and rolled his eyes playfully. Emma watched him with a smile, sheer admiration for the man in front of her as he chuckled and then dropped his features, all seriousness enveloping his features. “That is nothing compared to what I have planned.”

Emma gulped hard and her entire body shivered. She was sure Killian had felt it and the sound of her heartbeat pounded in her ears as she met his eyes, darkness overshadowing the blue hues.

“Why don’t you go and have a shower, seeing as you are early,” Killian chastised gently, pulling his body away from hers a little so that a rush of cool air made Emma’s nipples peak to attention in her bra. Emma arriving early had him unprepared for her arrival, but it was something easily fixed if she went to shower.

“Okay,” Emma agreed slowly, letting her hands trail down his chest as she stepped back from him and walked backwards towards the bathroom. “And then what?” She enquired playfully, reaching the doorway and feeling the remnants of steam hanging thick in the air.

Killian offered her a lewd grin and a wink. “And then we play.”

  
Emma had never showered so quickly in her life. The sweat and grime of the day washed over her and disappeared down the drain, helped in its journey to nowhere by the suds of her shower gel. Emma’s had tied her hair up into a loose bun, having already washed it in the morning, but a few stands got damp and stuck to the back of her neck as she exited the shower cubicle.

Unlike their main bathroom, this smaller en suite had just a toilet and a shower cubicle. Opposite the toilet was a sink and above it was a plain, square mirror stuck to the white tiles. Emma grabbed a fluffy white towel from the sink where she had left it folded on the edge and wrapped it around her body, patting herself dry. She wiped her hand over the fogged up glass and gave her reflection a wry grin.

Both of them had previously discussed the attire for the evening. Emma thought Killian would like her to be wearing something skimpy, maybe a little lacy sheer number, but he had declined. In his fantasy, Emma was absolutely naked, which had surprised her for a second. The way he reacted to her sexy lingerie had her thinking he would want her to be wearing something, but Killian had assured her that she was just as sexy, if not sexier, with nothing on.

When she was adequately dry, Emma hung the towel over a big, bronzed hook on the back of the door so it could dry. She pulled on the handle and the door swung open, a rush of steam escaping in front of her into the bedroom. At first she didn’t see him, her vision obscured by the wisp of steam, but when she did, Emma’s heart jumped into her throat and her breath left her body.

Killian was standing by their bed and was dressed in some black slacks. They were neatly pressed as the naval man in him dictated, and he wore a black leather belt with a chrome buckle. His muscular arms were covered by a dark blue shirt, crisply ironed without a single crease in the material. The collar was starched and sat equally around his neck. The top two buttons were undone, his delightfully sinful chest hair poking out of the gap, and he was deliciously barefoot.

Killian had styled his hair just the way that Emma loved and even thought it was a little bit too long, he had managed to make it work. Killian had one hand in his pocket and his hook hung loosely at his side. Emma felt her ears flush with red. He had said he would wear the hook and Emma felt herself smirk.

Pulling his hand from his pocket, Killian crooked his forefinger and beckoned her closer to him. Emma stepped from the bathroom, flicking off the light as she did, and swayed her hips as she moved to stand in front of him.

“If I can make you come with one finger, imagine what I can do with my whole hand,” Killian wiggled his eyebrow at her and Emma bit her bottom lip through a filthy smirk.

“I can’t wait,” Emma whispered tensely.

“Are you ready?” Killian smiled at her sweetly, his eyes roaming over her naked form standing before him. Emma was amazing, her womanly curves as enticing as the song of a siren. Every part of her was tempting and Killian had to fight the urge to reach out and touch her.

Emma nodded at him and he pulled his hand from his pocket to reach for the collar and chain he had left on the bed. Emma watched his hand, noticing he had also set her favourite vibrating butt plug next to it on the covers.

“Are we going to use that too?” Emma asked him eagerly as he turned to face her once more.

Killian smiled at her words, cocking his head to one side as he slid the metal chain link collar around her neck. Emma lifted her hand to help him, holding it in place as he buckled it up. It was cold against her skin and she felt goosebumps spread over her shoulders and chest as it conflicted with the warmth of his hand.

“If you are good,” Killian promised.

“I will be good,” Emma countered his promise, pulling her hands together behind her back and letting Killian arrange the collar so that the clip was at the front under her chin. Killian’s lips twitched into a smile and he clipped the rest of the industrial looking chain to the collar and let it hang down between Emma’s breasts.

“Do you remember the safe word we agreed on?” Killian licked his lips and trailed his hands over the coolness of the metal links. Emma nodded, holding his gaze when he looked back up to her body and met her eyes once more.

“Say it,” Killian commanded darkly.

“Red,” Emma obeyed, holding his eye contact. The outer ring of colour in Killian’s eyes had turned into the dark grey it did when he was aroused, and Emma knew their game had begun.

“Good girl,” Killian couldn’t resist tucking a strand of Emma’s hair behind her ear. “Now, kiss me.”

Emma smiled and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his lips chastely. Killian’s scruff tickled at her chin and she worked her lips open slowly, her tongue teasing his bottom lip as she did so. Killian met her tongue thrusts with his own, letting the muscles slide over each other silently in this joined mouth, each sucking in a breath as they parted. Emma swallowed hard, her eyes fluttering open to see Killian’s twisted smirk.

“Do you know why you are here?” Killian’s trailed his fingertip down the metal chain once more, purposefully keeping his skin from touching Emma’s.

“Yes,” Emma breathed, her voice barely audible over the pounding of her heart.

Killian eyed her and closed his hand around the chain, applying a little pressure to the collar around Emma’s neck as he tugged it gently. “Yes, what, love?”

“Yes, Captain,” Emma corrected herself quickly, feeling the pressure let up as he let the chain slipped from his grasp and stepped away from her. Emma’s skin hummed. It was alive and begged for his touch but Killian was not letting her have her pleasure that easily.

“Tell me.”

“I am to obey,” Emma looked down to the floor and then back up to him. Killian was standing within arms reach but Emma was not to touch him until he said she could. They had previously discussed this part clearly.

“And?” Killian prompted her slowly, stepping sideways and walking around her figure. He took in the swell of her breasts, noticing how her nipples stretched out for his attention and the skin around them rippled with need. A grin played over his lips when he stood behind her, looking down over the curve of her behind and unable to stop his lip from rolling under his teeth.

“If I am good, I will be rewarded,” Emma panted. She could feel his presence behind her and knew what he was looking at. The skin between her legs flushed hot and when Killian slipped his fingers between her ass cheeks, gently stroking her puckered hole into relaxation, Emma gasped.

Killian leaned forward and Emma could feel the heat from his body wafting over her naked back. She gulped and instantly missed his touch when he pulled his hand from between her cheeks, a quick, sharp sting invaded her skin when he slapped his hand to the globe of flesh. “Yes you will.”

“Oh…” Emma whimpered when Kilian smoothed his hand over her cheek, the metal of his rings cooling the burn on her skin.

“That was for forgetting my name,” he told her, rubbing slowly circles over the red handprint on her skin. “You will not do that again,” he told her sternly, sliding his feet across the carpet as he moved back in front of her.

Emma shook her head quickly. “No, Captain,” Emma made sure she addressed him properly this time. As much as she liked a good spanking, Killian’s strike had been harder than usual and left her with a sting. “Forgive me.”

“Do you want to please me, Emma?”

Killian using her name made her skin shift over her bones, pulling tighter all over her body. All Emma could do was nod as his stormy grey eyes buried their way through the emerald of her own. Emma’s fingers locked together behind her back, her shoulders aching from the pull against her tendons in the joints.

“Of course, Captain,” Emma nooded enthusiastically.

“Good,” Killian purred. “Undress me.”

Emma stepped forward and closed the gap between them, reaching out her hands to tug at the hem of his shirt. It pulled from his slacks with little effort and Emma began to unbutton it. She started at the top, watching her fingers as they pushed each black disc through its adjoining stitch hole.

Killian rested his hook over her wrist, letting the metal sit there as she worked her way down his torso, exposing the skin beneath it. His hand found her neck, delicately tracing the pulse in her neck and trailing his fingertip along the jut of her collarbone. Emma lost her concentration for a second and she fumbled with the second to last button before composing herself and finally pulling the sides of his shirt open.

Killian’s muscular form came into view, the definition of his pecs and abdomen still visible beneath the layer of chest hair he had. It took everything Emma had left to refrain from scoring her nails over his chest and instead she smoothed her hands up his body and over his shoulders, pushing the shirt off his back. Killian momentarily disconnected his hook, leaving it hanging up Emma’s forearm as the shirt slipped down his arms and fell at his feet.

Emma couldn’t take her eyes from his torso, watching the slow rise and fall of his stomach as he breathed. His breathing was steady, calm and collected, but Emma wondered if his heart was playing to the same tune. If it was anything like hers, it was fighting to work, her arousal making it beat erratically. Without a prompt, and when Killian had reclaimed his hook, Emma moved her hands to his belt, setting to work on the buckle.

“You are being a very good girl,” Killian told her lovingly, cupping her face in his hand and lifting her gaze to his. “I am going to reward you,” Killian told her firmly, dancing the back of his knuckles over her cheek as he spoke. He slipped his hand around her thin, pale skinned neck and his fingers tickled at the base of Emma’s neck He drew lazy circles in the wisps of hair there, enjoying the way her skin prickled under his touch.

“Thank you, Captain,” Emma pulled the buckle open and began sliding the leather strip free from its belt loop confines. She was just about to toss it aside when Killian’s hand darted up to stop her. Emma met his gaze and she frowned a little.

“We need this,” He told her with a smirk, taking it from her hand gently and making sure it fell to the pillow end of the bed. “Now, your reward,” Killian turned back to her and dipped his head to take one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucked on the hard nub hungrily, rolling it under his tongue and enjoying the way Emma’s instinctively arched her back into his face.

“Oh, yes…” Emma gasped, her hands clutching at the back of his head and her fingers lacing through his soft, floppy locks.

“What do you say?” Killian pulled her nipple between his teeth, holding her to him so she couldn’t pull away. Emma’s screeched, the pain shooting through her breasts both vexatious and satisfying.

“Th...Thank you…” Emma gasped out her words, her hands tugging gently on his ears until the pain in her chest subsided. “Thank you, Captain.”

Killian smirked, kissing away the pain he had caused and licking over her sensitive nipple once again. “There’s my obedient lass,” he grinned wickedly.

When he released his grip on her, Emma set about ridding him of his pants. They were easily undone, a single sliding clasp holding them closed, and Emma carefully pulled down his fly. The zip made a clicking noise that filled her ears and when her hand brushed over his confined erection, it made her wet like a dog to a bell.

Emma must have made a noise without even realising because Killian twitched in his pants. When Emma exposed his groin he was commando, not a single stitch of fabric covering the length of him that sprang free. She grinned down at the sight, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips as she flattened her palms to his hips and pushed the fabric down his legs.

Killian watched her intently, ready to punish her if she touched him without permission, but Emma did not, Instead she crouched, pushing the material of his pants down slowly and purposely letting her face sit next to his member. It bobbed against his stomach and Emma threw his slacks aside when he stepped from them.

The chain around her neck dangled between her legs with her new position and the shivery cool metal rolled around on the scorching nub of nerves between her legs. Emma canted her hips forward a little trying to gain friction, maybe a little too much, and the tingle of the beginnings of a climax shot through her loins. Killian heard her moan again and reached down, yanking on the chain and collar timidly until Emma stood back up. He looked directly into her eyes, raising a knowing eyebrow at her when she blushed.

“Do you think you can secretly pleasure yourself without me noticing, Swan?”

Emma’s blush spread over her neck and chest and as she opened her mouth to apologise, Killian pulled the chain and she jerked forward. His lips were millimetres from her skin and she could feel his hot, damp breath across the shell of her ear. The chain rattled against his rings as he tightened his grip on it, more from fighting off his arousal than any anger her actually held towards her.

“I am going to have to punish you now,” he growled and Emma shivered. Breaking character for just a second, Killian pressed his forehead to the side of hair and kissed Emma on the tip of her ear. “Remember your safe word, love?” he whispered and Emma nodded with anticipation for what was to come.

Stepping back, Killian was back in character, his Master persona returning instantly. He took a few steps back towards the bed, letting the chain slide through his fingers until his hand almost reached the end and then pulling. The taught chain went slack between them as Emma obeyed, following him to the bed with a sway of her hips he found a little bit too enticing and he gritted his teeth.

Killian’s legs hit the side of the bed and he dropped into a sitting position, patting his naked legs with the curve of his hook. “Over my knee,” he commanded, his voice low.

“Yes, Captain,” Emma sighed, her voice full of excitement and fear.

Killian shuffled backwards on the bed a little so Emma could kneel on all fours over his lap. Her nipples brushed over the oozing tip of his erection and he hissed, fist clenching beside him on the bedspread. Emma wiggled her hips when she was in position, challenging his dominance a little too eagerly until Killian made her gasp with an unexpected smack to her behind.

“Ten lashes for your transgression,” Killian barked. “Count them.”

“One!” Emma barely had time to recover before Killian assaulted the other cheek, his flat palm hitting her so hard that her entire body lurched forward over his lap.

“Two!” Her breasts swung under her and her nipples bumped into his erection again when her body sagged a little.   
Killian poked her in the stomach with his hook and forced her to straighten her back once more. Emma groaned, missing the contact of his skin on her bosom instantly. Killian continued his assault, the third strike much harder than the last two.

“Three!” Emma squeaked, clenching her buttocks at the sting that spread over her skin.

Killian’s afflictions became harder and harder, each one impacting with her skin and making her squeal. By the seventh, Killian’s hand had begun to throb so he reached for his earlier discard belt, and folded the soft leather over on itself to make a whip. Killian brought the leather strap down on her arse hard, expelling a breath of gratification each time Emma muffled her screams and his cock twitched underneath her.

“Thank you, Captain,” Emma breathed after strike number eight, her words making Killian grow even harder. Without even prompting her, Emma had read his mind, her submissive side thanking him for his punishment exactly how he had imagined in his dreams. Hit number nine made Emma shout out and she reached forward, balling the duvet cover up in her fists at the pleasure and the pain he was inflicting.

Killian swallowed hard and tossed the belt aside, yearning to feel her skin under his hot palm again. His heartbeat thundering in his chest with his excitement and with a final flex of his hand, Killian slapped his open palm to both of Emma’s cheeks at the same time, watching the ripple of her red pin pricked flesh and biting his bottom lip so hard he thought he might be drawing blood.

Emma’s whole body sagged across his lap and he relented, letting her stretch out over his legs. Emma’s skin burned and ached. It felt like she was going to never be able to sit down again, her legs creeping with a tingle that made the base of her spine feel alive. Her cheeks felt numb, the skin of her ass ablaze from Killian’s punishment, but she loved it. Emma had not even been close to using her safe word.

“Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Captain,” Emma whimpered, tiny beads of sweat forming along her hairline. “I’ll be a good girl. I promise I’ll be a good girl.”

Killian smothered the red glow of Emma’s arse with his palm, rubbing slow circles over her sensitively abused area. Emma whined, thankful for his contact and tenderness. Killian made a mental note to make sure he rubbed some lotion into Emma’s skin for her later because his spanking would certainly leave a mark for days.

“No. More. Mischief,” Killian said slowly, his hand dipping between Emma’s thighs.

“No more…” Emma gasped when his fingers brushed over her folds, teasing her sex with the prospect of more. “Please...Captain…” Emma whimpered, lifting her buttocks into the air and begging for Killian to touch her where she needed him to. Without her even realising, Emma had become so turned on that her arousal practically dripped from her core, coating Killian’s hand.

He grunted low in his throat, his own arousal weeping between them. It was almost too much to bear and Killian was glad he had taken the time to masturbate before this evening had started, ensuring he would last much longer when he was finally where he wanted to be.

Killian slicked his fingers through Emma’s folds, collecting some of her arousal on his fingertips and slipping them between her raw buttocks. The skin was still painful and Emma hissed when he pulled at the skin, parting her cheeks so he could see his goal.

“Easy, love,” Killian rubbed his hook over the base of her spine, teasing her hole with his finger, Emma’s own glistening juices lubricating her. When he felt her relax, Killian pushed a little harder, feeling his finger slip inside of her easily before he rolled his tongue in his mouth and spat on her hole for more lubrication.

“Oh fuck…” Emma arched her back even more, her ass lifting higher into the air as Killian fingered her hole. He inserted a second, gently twisting them around inside of her until he felt her relax around him.

Killian pulled his fingers from her and eyed the tapered butt plug beside them. He had left out a small tube of lube and flipped the cap open, squeezing a generous amount onto Emma’s already puckered hole. She moaned at the cold sensation and Killian quickly worked the lube over her hole with the tip of the small, pink butt plug. It’s smooth texture slid over her skin effortlessly and with a little push, Killian slipped it inside of her.

“If you are a very good girl,” Killian began darkly, twisting the plug a little and watching Emma shudder with pleasure. He was sure his teasing had taken her to the very edge of her orgasm and he couldn’t wait to see her fall. “I will turn this on, would you like that?”

“Oh god, Captain, yes!” Emma squeaked, the sensation of being full overwhelming her. The plug stretched her just right, narrowing her cervix and pushing her walls together as she writhed. Emma was so close and Killian loved watching her beg. “Please…”

“Please, what, love?” Killian said innocently, dipping a single digit into her sizzling core.

“Please…” Emma sobbed, grabbing his thigh and digging her fingernails into his skin in a move that made Killian’s erection strain even harder. “...Please make me come.”

“Not yet,” Killian said firmly, cruelly pulling his fingers from her sex and encouraging Emma back onto her feet. She whined, a tiny sob escaping her throat but turning into a moan of pleasure when the plug shifted inside of her. She could only imagine how hard her orgasm would hit her if Killian turned it on and it began vibrating.

“Tell me what to do,” Emma begged desperately, the chain dangling between her legs again and bumped painfully against her throbbing nub.

Killian gave her a wry grin as he got to his feet, parting his lips a little as he ran his tongue over his teeth. Emma looked absolutely wrecked and he had barely touched her. Killian pitied her for a second and placed his hook under her chin, lifting her face so that he could see the arousal in her eyes. “On your knees,” he commanded sternly, trailing his hook over the pulse in her neck that thumped beneath her skin.

Emma obeyed instantly, dropping to the carpet in front of him and shuffling forward toward his throbbing member. Her hands reached around the back of his thighs and she held onto him, steadying herself so she was eye level with his arousal. Killian parted his legs a little, gaining a firm footing on the floor and looked down at the exact same time Emma looked up at him through her eyelashes.

Killian traced the outline of her plump lips with his thumb, etching the outline of her smile into his memory by touch alone. Emma’s lips parted and she dropped her head backward, catching his stare and darting her tongue out to tease the pad of his thumb. She could almost hear the blood surge to his erection and her eyes fluttered closed when Killian pushed his thumb into her mouth and she sucked it greedily.

“Suck me, love,” He growled, catching the chain with the tip of his hook through one of the links and pulling her towards his groin. “Make me come with your gorgeous mouth.”

The chain tightened and Emma took him in her hot, wet maw, starting out slowly. She teased the head of him with her tongue, rippling it against his shaft with her lips sealed tightly around him. She dug her nails into his thigh, urging him in deeper with her silent gesture of pleading.

Killian’s entire body felt like it was floating. He had teased himself with Emma’s pleasure and nothing turned him on more than knowing she was happy with what he was doing to her body. But it was always reciprocated and Killian knew that the chain around her neck was never needed because Emma loved sucking him until his knees shook and his world turned black.

“That’s it,” Killian soothed, his words a breathy grunt as he watched himself disappear into Emma’a mouth over and over with a cocked head. His hand found her hair, digging into the loosely curled bun and grabbing it harshly. “Deeper,” he snarled huskily, pulling against the chain.

Emma felt his tip brush the back of her throat and she gagged, coughing and trying to pull her face from his cock. Killian thrust harder into her mouth, the back of Emma’s throat closing around his sensitive head and he grunted. Killian loosened the chain and let her pull back, spittle dribbled down her chin. Emma looked up at him longingly, her eyes red and pricked with tears.

“Gods, Emma…” Killian grunted harshly. “You like that cock, don’t you?”

Emma nodded, swallowing hard. “I love your cock, Captain.”

Killian thrust into her mouth once again, shallow at first and then fucking her face harder until her cheeks flushed red once more. “So thankful for my cock, aren’t you, love?”

Emma released him with a pop, her saliva running down the length of him and dripping onto the floor between them. Killian took himself in hand, stroking up and down his length with a roughness that made his legs tremble. “I’m so grateful for my Captain’s cock in my mouth,” Emma gasped hurriedly.

“You are a naughty girl, aren’t you?” Killian buried his cock in her mouth once more, jerking his hips roughly and pulling her to him by the chain, his tip brushing over the tight muscles in the back of Emma’s throat. She gagged again, eyes filling with tears before he pulled himself from her with a hiss.

“I’m your naughty girl,” She spluttered, catching her breath as her spit dripped onto her heaving breasts. Killian gritted his teeth so hard that he thought he might crack a tooth, and when Emma reclaimed his cock in her cavernous mouth, he shuddered. He pulled at her hair, pushing himself harder into the back of her throat until he heard her gag again and then pulling back so she could breath.

“You’re going to make your Captain come, lass,” Killian told her seductively as she licked his pre cum from his tip.

“I’m your good girl,” Emma slid her fingers around his thigh so she could fondle his balls. Killian moaned and his breath hitched when she found the delicate patch of skin behind them. “I know how to please my Captain.”

Her lips closed around him once more and she pumped his length with her tongue slowly, teasing the ridges over his shaft with her teeth. Killian’s knees began to wobble and he felt the sting of his climax in his gut. He pulled on the chain again and his erection disappeared totally into Emma’s mouth, the guttural sound of her wretch sending the waves of his orgasm straight through him.

There was no more stopping his release and Killian felt himself shudder, his vision disappearing behind a veil of white stars. His nipples strained in his chest hair, the tiny wisps tickling at the distended nubs as a flush of pleasure rushed over his body. Killian clenched every muscle he had, tensing his entire body and shouting Emma’s name as he came.

Killian’s hand griped at Emma’s blonde locks like he might lose her if he let go, and he shot his seed down her throat, rolling his head back and moaning as he continued to thrust. His throbbing length pulsated in her mouth and Emma felt his release coating the back of her throat as she sucked at him harder. The chain around her neck went slack and Emma released him with a pop, his still hard member clean and lightly pulsing in front of her.

Emma looked up at him innocently, swallowing dramatically and then grinning. She smoothed her hands over the back of his thighs again and kissed the head of his cock, enjoying the way he sucked in a breath and pulled away from her because of his over sensitive tip.

“Did I please my Captain?” Emma sat back on her heels and the plug twisted inside of her again, making her gasp, her own release begging to be let out.

Killian rolled his head forward, focusing his eyes on her once more. He gave her a salacious grin. “Aye,” he chuckled, smoothing some fallen tendrils of her curled hair behind her ear. “Your Captain is very pleased.”

Emma beamed up at him, biting her lip. “Can I please have my reward now?”

Killian nudged his head and offered Emma his hook and his hand, pulling her to her feet. He lifted her hand to his lips and brushed them over the back of her knuckles and then led her to the bed.

“Get comfortable,” he told her softly, helping her to settle on the bed. Emma rolled onto her back and spread her legs so Killian could see her soaking wet arousal coated thighs.

Killian stood back to admire her naked form, tapping his hook to his lips. “I am going to make you beg,” Killian told her firmly, dropping to his knees at the edge of the bed. Emma’s breath caught in her throat when he wrapped a strong arm around one of her legs, his hook around her other ankle and pulled her to him forcefully. “You are going to scream my name.”

“Oh my god…” Emma whined, everything they had done until this moment building up her orgasm within her so much that it had become too painful not to touch herself. Emma stretched herself out, draping her legs over the rippling muscles of Killian’s shoulders and then her hands found her breasts, kneading the fleshy mounds. “Please, Captain…”

Killian inhaled deeply, Emma’s sexual tension intoxicating to his every sense. Maybe he had been a bit cruel by not letting her come at least once, but he had no doubt that she was about to experience something she never had before. Killian closed the gap between her core and his face, flattening his tongue over her folds and humming contently as he finally licked her.

Emma’s back arched off the bed instantly and her heels dug into his back. The feel of his slightly ribbed tongue on her clitoris sent her reeling. It throbbing painfully under his mouth and Killian kept his pace agonisingly slow, teasing her already heightened sexual frustration to breaking point.

“Gods, you taste divine…” Killian moaned, pushing against her inner thigh with his hook and opening her up to him even more. He paused, taking a look at her silky folds and slipping his finger over the outline of them.

“Please…” Emma begged, wiggling her hips and arching her back a little more. “Please let me feel it, Captain,” she whined.

Killian growled in the back of his throat and he toyed with the soft, silicone grip on the butt plug. Emma gasped, tensing her muscles in anticipation. “You have been a good girl,” he teased, tracing around the edge of the plug and threatening to press the on button.

“Oh god…” Emma sobbed, clutching the duvet beside her head. “...I have been such a good girl…”

“And you want to come now?” Killian pressed the the black button on the butt plug and it buzzed inside of her for a second before he quickly switched it back off and leered up at her with a wicked smile.

“Oh fuck…” Emma groaned, thrashing her head from side to side as her orgasm ebbed closer to tipping her over the edge. “I want to come so badly,” she cried, looking down at him with pure lust in her eyes. “Please, Captain, let me come.”

Killian could see she had reached her absolute peak so he pressed the button again and the soft, rumbling vibrations began again. Emma sighed, her head falling back onto the bed and her whole body relaxing into the sensations thrumming though her. Killian wasted no time in chasing her pleasure, closing his lips over her sensitive clit and sucking on her eagerly.

“Oh...oh fuck…” Emma couldn’t believe how amazing this all felt. Her orgasm began to burn away at her inner walls and they throbbing with its pending eruption. Killian looked up over her mound as he tongued her clit, flicking the nub with the tip of his tongue hurriedly and grinning an open mouth smile as he felt Emma begin to pant beneath him.

Emma lifted her head to steal a glance at him and caught his gaze, the ocean blue of his eyes almost black with desire and hunger. “Fuck you, you bastard,” she growled, slamming her head back onto the mattress with a bounce. Killian just smirked, slipping two fingers into her and curling them against her g-spot.

Emma mouthed a sigh but no sound came out as she finally hit her high. Her entire body began to shake and killian didn’t stop when she lost her voice and her knees clenched around his head. The butt plug shook inside of her and excited her entire sex, nothing but a thin wall between it and Killian’s fingers. Emma bucked her hips off the bed, riding Killian’s face through her climax, finally finding her voice and screeching hs name.

“Killian!” She screamed, fisting her hand in his black hair, pulling harder than she intended and gasping for breath.

Killian stopped his tongue’s torture as she came, pulling his fingers from her core and coaxing her down from her high with slow circles over her clit. Emma shuddered like a thing possessed, her eyes rolling back in her head and the whites of her eyes the only thing Killian could see as he watched her flutter back to reality.

“Oh...oh...fuck, Killian…” Emma panted, gulping hard and brushing her hand over her clammy forehead.

“Are you still with me, love?” Killian turned off the plug and brushed his fingers over her hip and across her stomach, skimming the cool metal of his hook over her skin too.

Emma swallowed shakily and blinked rapidly, trying to focus her vision on a spot on the ceiling above her. She nodded weakly, her skin burning from how intense her orgasm was after their roleplay.

“That was…” Emma sighed, blowing out a breath, unable to find the right word to describe their game.

Killian laughed and rubbed his scruff over her inner thigh as he nuzzled her still shivering flesh there. “I know, Swan,” he pressed his lips to the skin inside her knee, finally pushing himself to his feet and letting Emma’s limp legs dangle over the edge of the bed.

“You were…” Emma again tried to find the words but instead just gave him a wicked smile.

“I know, Swan,” Killian repeated with a proud grin. He climbed up over her, straddling her waist and leaning down to kiss her.

Killian had barely kissed her all evening and Emma had missed the way his passion bruised her lips, leaving her starving for more of his attentions. Emma parted her lips, cupping his face in her hands and holding his mouth to hers. She could taste herself in his kiss, her sweet, tangy essence coating the inside of her mouth with every swish of his talented tongue.

Emma hummed contently, letting her hands slide down the thick trunk of his neck and score her fingernails over his chest. “You’re amazing, you know that?” She quirked her eyebrow at him. “My captain,” she grinned, sliding her hands to rest on his hips.

“There are no words to adequately describe how much this, and you, mean to me, Emma,” Killian smiled at her, cupping her face in his hand and tracing his thumb over her cheek. “You deserve anything and everything your heart desires,” he told her sweetly. “Thank you for my present.”

Emma pulled his mouth to hers once more, kissing him slowly and making sure he felt the passion behind it. When they broke apart and stared longingly into each other's eyes again, Emma gave him a look of tenderness that made his heart swell.

“Happy Birthday,” she purred softly and kissed him once more.

 


End file.
